Dancing With a Stranger
by AnimexxDweeb
Summary: Kirishima and Mina had broken up for good this time- so Kirishima was at the bar, drinking to forget her when a tall smart-mouthed man caught his attention. He didn't know how to dance but he sure made Eijiro forget.


Kirishima threw back another shot of straight whiskey. His hips were moving lazily to the beat of the far too loud music of the club he stumbled into. He ordered two more shots. The bartender raised his brows at the redhead but sighed and made the drinks. Kirishima threw them back, right after another.

They had broken up, and it was real this time. No going back to the pink haired woman he cared about. No more Ashido. No more Mina in the mornings. Nothing. They were done. So Kirishima drank as much as he had in his apartment; which only happened to be about a fourth of jack before walking to the nearest club and drinking his problems away. He wasn't going to be over her for a while but this at least numbed the emptiness for the moment.

"A rum and coke." A gruff voice ordered from next to him. The redhead turned his head and looked to see a blonde man with messy hair. The man was leaned on the bar; his black jacket was open to expose a white t-shirt under it. He had on dark jeans that were slightly hanging lower than his actual waist but it looked so good on him. Kirishima licked his lips and smiled over at the man. He nodded in response and quickly paid for his own drink before turning to the dance floor. The blonde propped himself on his elbows, using the bar as a resting spot, taking large gulps of his drink. Kirishima was already interested in him. His brain was fogged with hurt, regret, and alcohol. So this was obviously the best thing that he could do. He took a deep breath and got a bit closer to the blonde.

"Come alone?" He asked. The blonde raised a brow at him and laughed. "How fuckin' lame do you take me to be?" He smirked, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Nothin' wrong with coming here alone. Lots of strangers, lots of touching, lots to drink. Why bring someone else?" Kirishima laughed bitterly. The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"I get dragged here- I have no interest in this shit." He said in a low voice, taking a step closer to Kirishima and moving closer to his ear- so that he could hear.

"Wanna dance?" Eijiro asked. The blonde laughed and shook his head. "Not much of a dancer." He reasoned. Kirishima laughed at him. The blonde scowled at him.

"It's not so hard. Wanna try it? I'll help you out." The redhead offered. The blonde barked with laughter. "Look shitty hair- I don't need you to teach me because I'm the best at everything I do." Kirishima raised his brows at the blonde.

"Then show me." The blonde scowled at the redhead. "I mean if you're as good as you say you are- then show me!" He reasoned, arms crossing over his chest. His black button down felt too heavy for this moment. The blonde scoffed and took Eijiro's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He grabbed his hip and started swaying to the beat of the music- going maybe half a beat too slow but not bad at all.

_Look what you made me do Mina, I'm dancing with a stranger. _

Eirijo laughed and took slid his hands down the blonde's chest, feeling the muscle that was kept hidden from the world. He smiled his lip between his teeth again.

"You're not bad at all, but you could use some pointers." The redhead teased. The blonde scrunched his face in disagreement.

"Oh fuck off hair for brains." His temper was lidded for the moment so Kirishima took the lead; his hands traveling to the blonde's waist and pulling him flushed against him. The blonde gasped softly and let another smirk come across his face. He moved the redhead's hands and began to roughly grinding his body against Kirishima; he was on beat though. Eijiro laughed, throwing his head back, the room slightly spinning. The music just matched what the blonde was doing; his hands traveling down Kirishima's body and tugging him closer, his lips ghosted over his neck for a few moments and they danced. No talking just moving bodies together.

It definitely helped Eijiro who needed to not be alone- he wanted something to happen so he wouldn't be alone.

The pair danced, sweat and grinded against each other till they were both panting.

"Let me buy you a drink." Kirishima offered. The blonde nodded and the pair walked to the bar. The blonde's hand never leaving Eijiro's lower back. He moved the shirt Kirishima was wearing and rubbed a calloused finger over his bare back, sending more shivers down his body.

"Four fireball shots." He called. The bartender nodded her head and fetched the glasses, filling them on the bar in front of the men. Eijiro smiled and took one shot in his hand, and gestured the others for the blonde. The blonde licked his lips and tipped the drink back and grinned. Kirishima shook his head at the familiar burn before clinking glasses with the stranger and tipped the second back. They went back to the dance floor, bodies even closer, even hotter and even more reckless than before.

The blonde had crimson eyes brighter and filled with more fire than Eijiro's own eyes. His skin was paler and his hair was spikey than his own (with it styled of course).

"Let's go back to mine." The blonde offered, his lips sticking to a sweet spot on the redhead's neck. He nodded numbly and took the blonde's hand. They headed to leave, stopping only to grab Kirishima's coat. He pulled the jacket over his frame and then took the stranger's hand again.

They got a cab, the blonde kept running his hand up Eijiro's thigh and back down again. They didn't talk at all, but the tension was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Kirishima threw in some extra for the tip- that poor driver. They walked up the steps to a townhouse that was in an upper scale neighborhood. The stranger unlocked his door, gesturing Kirishima inside. The redhead took two steps into the house, turning back to the blonde, who was already half an inch from his lips.

"Can I fuckin' kiss you?" The blonde asked, his tone softer than the words he chose. Eijiro smiled and nodded, barely registering before the blonde's lips captured his own. His lips were chapped, and he was a little rough compared to what he was used to- but it wasn't bad. It was spicy and warm like the fireball they had just had. It was different. The blonde pushed Kirishima against a small table in the foyer. Eijiro laughed as the blonde smiled against his neck. They kicked off their shoes but the blonde's lips barely if ever left the redhead's skin.

They made out from the front door to the bedroom door which was a good 10 feet away. Eijiro was bumped into a couch, another side table, some shoes on the floor and finally a bookshelf. A blush was covering the blonde's face.

"I'm a bit intoxicated." The blonde admitted which cause Kirishima to laugh a bit too loudly. "I had no clue." He answered back sarcastically. The blonde pinched his ass cause the redhead to yelp. He pushed the blonde against the bedroom door and pressed their lips together. The blonde fumbled with the doorknob before jiggling the right way and into his room they stumbled. It was clean minus some clothes on the floor. The room smelled like pine and bonfires mixed together. Kirishima took a deep breath, feeling the blonde's hands travel from his stomach to his chest, his lips on his neck.

"I'm Erijiro Kirishima." He moved closer to the bed. "Katsuki Bakugou." The blonde had a smirk that sent chills up Erijiro's spine. The redhead took his hand and pulled him closer as they fell back on Bakugou's white bedspread.


End file.
